He Can't Quit Her
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Theresa returns home to Harmony with her thirteen year old son and her seven year old daughter. What made her return home to the one place she swore she would never go back to? Who will be there to help her? Will she let Ethan in? Will she trust him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know I have several stories going but this idea just wouldn't leave me and I know better than to try to ignore an idea because about the time I ignore it I can't sleep because I have the character pop into my dreams... With that being said this is an Ethan and Theresa story... It will be AU in a lot of places...

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions... If I did Ethan and Theresa would have ended up together way before they did!

Theresa looked over at her son and sighed. She knew that this was going to be hard for him because it was hard for her. This was their first time returning to Harmony in a little over eight years. She looked down and smiled as she saw her daughter looking out of the plane window. She knew that her daughter was going to be a shock to all of her family and friends but she had a reason for keeping her daughter a secret from everyone.

She sighed and then smiled at her son who asked "Mom will we see everybody while we're here? You never did say how long we were staying for."

Theresa chuckled a little and then sighed again. "I'm not sure how long we'll be staying for honey but we'll more than likely see everyone. If you want to see Ethan while we're here I won't stop you but I don't want to see him."

At his Dad's name little Ethan sighed. "I'm not sure I want to see him Mom. After all he didn't believe that I was his son when you told him I was so why would I want to see him now? I would like to see Grandpa Sam though."

Theresa smiled at that and ruffled her son's hair. "Of course you'll see Grandpa Sam honey. After all I need to introduce him to Samantha. I also need to let him know of my situation."

At that little Ethan sat straight up and looked over at his Mom who still had bruises on her. "We'll be safe here Mom. Nathan won't find us and if he does Grandpa will keep us safe so will Uncle Luis and Uncle Miguel and Uncle Antonio."

Theresa couldn't help but smile a genuine smile at the names of her brother's. She knew that she should have said something to them about what she was going through but she also knew how they would react. She knew that they would have been on the first flight out to Washington D.C. As the plane started its descent into Harmony, Maine.

After disembarking from the plane Theresa held onto her seven year old daughters hand while her son held Samantha's other hand and led the way to the baggage claim. After getting their bags she led the way to the information desk and then out to the car lot where their car would be waiting. She didn't want anyone knowing she was coming back so she had bought a car and had it delivered to the airport today so that it would be there for them. She helped her son put their bags in the trunk and then unlocked the car and got in after making sure that Samantha was buckled in.

As she started the car she adjusted the rear view mirror and saw Samantha looking around wide eyed and she said "Sam sweetie are you alright?"

Samantha looked up and caught her Mom's eyes and gave her a smile and a nod. "Yes, Mommy I am. I'm ready to meet Grandma and my Uncles."

Theresa chuckled and nodded and then looked over at little Ethan as he said "Come on Mom lets go shock everyone."

Theresa fully laughed then and nodded and put her car into drive and drove out of the airport. As she drove towards where her house was her heart started beating faster and faster. She knew that she had the right to live in the Mansion if that is what she chose but right now she didn't want that. Instead she chose a nice house that had four bedrooms and had bought it. She knew that she could stay with her Mother but she needed her own space as did her son and daughter. She smiled as she thought about the fact that the house she had bought was actually next door to her Mom's house. She knew that her Mom was going to be shocked as soon as she saw who was moving in next door.

She pulled into the driveway and looked at Ethan and Samantha and took in a deep breath. "This is it kids. Let's grab our bags from the trunk and take them in and then we'll go see your Grandmother."

Little Ethan grinned at this and looked at his sister "Come on sis. You'll love Grandma just like she'll love you!"

With that Little Ethan pushed open his car door and hopped out and went around and helped his sister out of the car. Theresa had to smile at that because it just showed how much of a gentlemen he was and that was one of the traits he got from his father. When she thought about Ethan she had to fight to keep the memories at bay because the pain was still as fresh today as it was eight years ago. With a sigh she opened up her car door and got out and joined her seven year old daughter and thirteen year old son at the trunk.

HCQH HCQH HCQH

Pilar was in the kitchen washing some dishes up when she heard a car pull into the driveway next door. She couldn't contain her curiousity and she peeked out her kitchen window to see who her new neighbors were. She hoped that it was a quiet couple. When she saw a boy get out of the passenger seat she couldn't help but think he looked familiar. Then when a woman got out of the driver's seat her mouth dropped open and she let out a scream making her three sons who were in the living room with their wives run in to see what was the matter.

"Mama what is it? What's wrong?" Luis asked his Mom frantically as his eyes went over her making sure she didn't injure herself some how.

Pilar turned to looked at Luis and then at Antonio and then finally Miguel as she said quickly "Your sister."

At that Antonio's, Luis's and Miguel's mouths dropped open and Antonio demanded "What about Theresa Mama? I take it you're talking about Theresa since Paloma is in the living room with the women."

Pilar nodded but before she could say anything the doorbell peeled and before anyone could say anything she was running to the front door and pulling it open. As soon as she saw who was standing on her front porch she let out a cry of joy before pulling the woman into her arms and obstructing everyone's view of the woman that she was hugging.

Theresa smile as she embraced her Mom back and she felt the tears prick at her eyes and she whispered "I have missed you Mama."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I hope you all liked the first chapter... LOL... Thanks for all the story alerts and favorites and reviews... Now onto the next chapter... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions...

Antonio, Luis, Miguel and Paloma all shared looks as they watched their Mother hug some woman and finally Luis said "Mama who is that you're hugging?"

Theresa chuckled at that and pulled back and looked her Mother in the eyes before looking over her Mom's shoulder at her siblings. "I know it's been several years since you've seen me but have you truly forgotten all about me or what I look like?"

As soon as Pilar moved to the side Theresa stepped inside the house followed by little Ethan and Samantha. Her siblings' eyes flashed towards their Mom when they heard her gasp and then followed her line of sight and they all gasped too. There standing inside the door beside a teenage Ethan was a little girl the spitting image of Theresa yet they could also recognize other features on the girl from someone else they knew but they couldn't place who right off.

Luis was the first one to come out of shock and he rushed towards Theresa and pulled her into his arms but quickly let go at Theresa's cry of pain. His eyes roamed over her and they darkened in anger as they took in all of the bruises that were no longer hidden. He noticed that Theresa was holding her side and he gently lifted her hand from her side before gently lifting her shirt up a ways and when he saw the dark bruises on her side he swore.

"Theresa what happened to you? And don't tell me nothing. I know that something has happened to you and you'll tell me what." Luis said sternly.

Theresa sighed and shook her head as she looked at Luis with a sad smile. "I promise to tell you later but right now I think you have a nephew who wants to see you and a niece to meet."

At that Luis's eyes went over to where his nephew and his niece were at and smiled as he saw that they were getting hugged by his Mom and then he shifted his eyes back to his sister. "It's good to have you home Theresa. But we will have this conversation later."

Theresa smiled. "I didn't doubt that we would Luis but I'd like Sam to be present so I don't have to go over everything more than once. But for now can I get a hug from you?"

Luis nodded and pulled Theresa gently into his arms for a hug and kissed her on the head before passing her over to Antonio who said "Theresa how I have missed you."

Theresa hugged Antonio back and said "I missed you too."

As she pulled out of his arms she walked over to where Miguel and Paloma were still standing in shock and she put an arm around each of them and said "I have really missed you two."

That was all it took to snap Miguel and Paloma out of their shocked state and they returned Theresa's hug cautiously because they had seen the same bruises that Luis had. They couldn't believe that Theresa was finally home after eight long years.

Miguel pulled away when he heard Kay say "Miguel who are you hugging?"

Theresa smiled at Miguel and then looked at Kay and smiled at her as she said "Hello, Kay."

Kay gasped and then shouted "Oh my God Theresa!"

Theresa held her arms out and smiled as Kay ran into her arms and clung to her crying. She knew that her leaving had hit Kay hard because Kay had just lost a baby. She tightened her hold on Kay and held onto her as she let Kay use her shoulder to cry on. Thankfully though it didn't last long which was a good thing because she was swaying on her feet.

Luis walked over to where Kay was hugging Theresa and he saw his sister sway and he put his arm gently around her waist and said "Alright you guys lets let Theresa get sat down and then she can do introductions."

At that Theresa's eyes searched for her son and daughter but she didn't have to look far because both Ethan and Samantha came over to her and they both said at the same time "Come on Mom you need to sit down."

Theresa sighed and shook her head but let them lead her into the front room. After sitting down she closed her eyes on a wave of pain as she thought about how quickly both Ethan and Samantha have grown up because of seeing her get hurt. She wished that she could just go back in time and change it but she couldn't.

She opened her eyes when she felt someone put their arm around her shoulder and she looked over and saw Luis sitting beside her while Antonio was standing behind the couch and while Miguel and Paloma were both sitting on the floor at her feet. She finally looked around and saw that Sheridan, Noah and Fancy were all shocked but smiling at seeing her. She gave them a slight smile back before she looked at her daughter who had sat down on the other side of her with Ethan on the other side of Samantha.

"I guess you guys have the right to know. Mama, Antonio, Luis, Miguel, Paloma, Kay, Sheridan and Fancy meet your granddaughter and niece Samantha."

Samantha looked up with a smile and waved at everyone and said "Hi."

Everyone chuckled but then Pilar said "Theresa why didn't you tell me you had a daughter? Why didn't you tell me I had another granddaughter?"

Theresa sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them back up and looking at everyone and then finally at her Mom. "Mama, I didn't tell you because I knew that you would slip up and let everyone else know. I love everyone here but I couldn't risk you know who finding out. I was broken when I left here and I needed a clean break. The only way I could ensure that was to make sure that nobody knew I was pregnant and then later that I had a daughter."

Luis growled deep in his throat. "You should have let me have at him Theresa! It isn't right that you've been raising Samantha and Little Ethan by yourself for all these years. It isn't right that you let him and that bitch chase you away from your friends and family!"

Theresa shook her head and gave Luis a sad smile. "I didn't need any more heartache and no matter how much he or Gwen hurt me I knew that if I let you hurt him it'd end up hurting me. Not a day has gone by in the eight years I've been gone that I didn't think of you or miss you all."

Pilar could tell that there was more to the story but she didn't want to bring it up right now. She could tell that Theresa was in pain but trying to hide it although she wasn't hiding it very well. She didn't want to cause her daughter anymore hurt than she was already going through right now. But she knew eventually she would get the whole story out of Theresa about what happened that fateful day eight years ago that caused her to run.

She opened up her mouth to say something but before she could someone's cell phone went off and then she noticed that it was Theresa's cell phone. She saw her daughter tense up as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and then she saw how Theresa went deathly pale and she knew then and there that whatever happened in the past could be talked about later. Right now she needed and wanted to find out what put that haunted look in her daughter's eyes.

Theresa took her cell phone out of her pants pocket and when she saw who was calling she paled and started trembling and whispered "Oh God."

Little Ethan who had been quiet up to that point looked at his Mom and saw her go pale and he went into big brother mode and man of the family mode and said "Samantha why don't you go get Mom a glass of water. The kitchen is through that swinging door there."

Samantha looked at her brother and then at her Mother and saw how pale her Mom had went and she nodded and stood up and kissed Theresa on the head. "Mommy you need to tell them."

Once she said that she walked out of the living room and Little Ethan took the seat his sister vacated and looked at his Mom. "Mom, Samantha is right. You need to tell them."

Theresa sighed and looked at her son and saw the worry, fear and concern in his eyes for her and she swallowed and nodded and then looked at Luis and said "Can you call Sam and have him come over here please? I don't want you to tell him that I'm here on the phone. Can you just tell him you need to talk to him?"

Luis looked at his sister and saw the fear in her eyes and that was all it took to get him to nod. "I'll call him now. Why don't you talk to the girls and Mama for a few while use guys step outside to wait on Sam?"

Theresa smiled gratefully and nodded and then she looked at her son. "You can go with your Uncles if you want to honey."

Little Ethan nodded and got up and said "I'll have Samantha come with us. You rest for a few minutes Mom."

Theresa nodded and said "Thank you son I'll do that."

Ethan smiled and yelled "Come on Samantha we're going outside with Uncle Antonio, Luis, Miguel and Noah."

Theresa chuckled as she watched her daughter run out of the kitchen and to the front door. She smiled as she saw Samantha look back at her and blow her a kiss before following her Uncles and her brother outside. She sighed and looked around and saw her Mom, Paloma, Fancy and Sheridan all looking at her in concern. "I guess you guys want to know what is going on."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow my muse likes this story! LMFAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions!

Pilar walked over and sat down beside Theresa on one side leaving the other side for her other daughter Paloma to sit on the other side and grabbed one of Theresa's hands in her own. "If you want to wait to talk about it you can. I just have one questions Theresa. What put that fear in your eyes?"

Theresa sighed and looked at her Mom and then at Paloma and finally at Fancy and Sheridan who had come to sit on the floor in front of her at her feet. She knew that she needed to talk about it some and she decided that it wouldn't hurt to talk about what she's been through because maybe just maybe when she talked about it with the Sam and her brothers it would be easier.

She sighed and then swallowed and shut her eyes before opening them back up. "I was dating a guy named Nathan. He was really sweet, caring, loving and there for me. In so many ways he reminded me of Ethan. All that changed about a year ago though. When he found out I was pregnant a year ago he turned violent. He cost me my baby."

Theresa had to stop talking for a minute because the tears started to fall down her face and she couldn't stop them and her Mom squeezed her leg gently and said "You don't have to talk about this now Theresa."

Theresa took in a deep breath and then shook her head. "No, I need to so that maybe when I say it all again it'll be easier on me. For about three months after I lost my baby he went back to being the man I knew and who I thought I loved. Then seven months ago he started getting violent again. Anytime I did something he didn't like he would hit me. I have been sick for the last two months and early this morning I went to the Doctor's and I found out why. I'm twelve weeks pregnant. That was all it took for me to realize I had to get out. So I went back home and packed up my stuff and some of little Ethan's and Samantha's stuff and here I am. I had bought the house next door a year ago in case I ever needed it. Not only did I find out I'm twelve weeks pregnant but I have four cracked ribs and I need to see about seeing an ortopedic doctor about my hand. I didn't want to wait around town to get into see one so I left without getting my hand put in a cast."

As Theresa finished talking Pilar, Paloma, Sheridan and Fancy all gasped as they took in what Theresa had told them. They were all shocked at what they had learned but they were also angry. They knew that when the guys weren't around that they would be taking turns keeping an eye on Theresa, little Ethan and Samantha. They wouldn't let anything else happen to her.

HCQH HCQH HCQH HCQH

After calling Sam, Luis put his cell phone in his pocket and turned to face his nephew and he took in a deep breath before saying "Ethan what can you tell me about what has your Mom so scared?"

Little Ethan sighed and looked to see where his sister was at and after spotting her he turned back towards his Uncle and said "Mom was in an abusive relationship. The guy put Mom in the hospital a year ago where I overheard the Doctor telling Mom that she lost the baby she was carrying. Things were good for a couple months after she got out of the hospital but Nathan started getting abusive again. I tried to stop it but anytime I did he'd hit me and then he'd hit Mom harder and harder. I'm not supposed to know but I heard Mom on the phone to her Doctor today and I overheard that Mom is pregnant again. I think that is why she finally left Nathan. Mom knows that Nathan won't let her go so easily. He'll find a way to track her down and once he does he'll kill her."

Ethan said the last of it in a whisper with tears falling down his face. He was truly worried about his Mom and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He knew that if Nathan found them again that he would keep his promise and kill his Mom and Ethan didn't want that. That was the only reason he went ahead and told his Uncle's.

Luis, Antonio, Miguel and Noah were all shocked at what they had just heard and then at once they all started swearing and then Antonio put a hand on little Ethan's shoulder and said "Don't worry Ethan we'll keep your Mom safe. We won't let anything happen to her or to you and your sister."

Little Ethan nodded and then he looked at all of his Uncle's before saying "I know you guys are probably wondering who Samantha's dad is. Ethan is her Dad as well as mine."

Once again the four adults were shocked and then Luis swore and said "Damn it I knew there was more to why Theresa left eight years ago. He's going to pay for hurting my sister!"

Little Ethan looked up at Luis and said "Uncle Luis I agree something needs to be done about my father but the reason Mom left eight years ago was because of Gwen. I only know about that because sometimes at night I hear Mama crying."

Luis's mouth dropped open as he stared at his nephew. He couldn't believe not only had he not seen his nephew in eight years he couldn't believe how grown up his nephew sounded. Before he could open his mouth to say anything though a car was heard pulling into the driveway and he saw Ethan panic and he put a hand on his nephew's shoulder while nodding at Miguel who quickly walked over to where Samantha was playing at.

"Come on Samantha time to come back up to the porch." Miguel said and then gave his niece a smile.

Samantha looked at her Uncle and then registered a car door shutting and she nodded and quickly ran up to where her brother standing and then hid behind him and her Uncle Luis.

Luis, Noah, Antonio and Miguel all tensed as they heard the footsteps walking up the path and they looked to make sure that little Ethan and Samantha were behind them. None of them relaxed until police chief Sam Bennett came into their eye sight.

Sam saw that Luis, Antonio, Miguel and Noah were all tense as he walked up to them but before he could say anything a boy who looked to be close to the age of fourteen came from around Luis and shouted "Grandpa!"

His mouth dropped open when he realized that the boy who called him Grandpa was none other than little Ethan Lopez-Fitzgerald. After hugging little Ethan he pulled back and looked down at him. As soon as he looked little Ethan over he could see why he had called him Grandpa. His heart clenched as he realized that he has missed eight years of his Grandson's life. He wondered why Theresa had never told him or Ethan about little Ethan being Ethan's biological son.

He shook his head to clear it and then looked at Luis. "Is this why you wanted me to come over? You didn't give me a reason on the phone other than that it was important."

Luis sighed and shook his head. "No, although I'm glad you see the resemblence between Ethan and you know who. You know who denied that little Ethan was his son when Theresa told him. You have one more shock coming up but that is also not why I called you here. I called you here because Theresa is in trouble."

Sam looked at Luis curiously and said "What do you mean she's in trouble?"

Before Luis could answer Samantha stepped around him from behind him and said "What he means is Mom has a man who abused her and killed her baby a year ago and he'll be trying to find Mom and kill her now since she left him."

Sam's mouth dropped open as he stared in shock at the little girl who had come to a stop in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes again. The girl was the spitting image of Theresa but she also looked like Ethan in a lot of ways. He closed his eyes on a wave of pain as he realized that his son had messed up badly eight years ago.

He opened his eyes back up and looked down at the small girl. "Hi there I'm Sam. What's your name?"

Samantha beamed a smile at the man who said his name was Sam and then she surprised him by throwing herself into his arms. "I'm named after you. My name is Samantha though."

Sam's heart constricted in his chest as he bent down and hugged his newly found Granddaughter before kissing her on the head. "What did you mean sweetie when you said a man killed your Mom's baby?"

Samantha's eyes filled with tears. "I wasn't supposed to hear or know but I heard Mom blame Nathan and tell him that he killed her baby and then I heard him hit Mommy and heard Mommy scream before everything went quiet."

Sam's eyes widened at that and then darkened in anger as he looked at his Granddaughter. "It's okay sweetie I'll make sure your Mommy is protected. Shall we go inside and see Mommy?"

Samantha nodded and grabbed a hold of Sam's hand surprising not only him but her older brother who was shocked at how easily Samantha took to Sam. She pulled Sam along beside her as they walked up to the front door and then inside.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to this story... I'm glad you all are liking it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions...

Theresa looked up when the front door opened and she couldn't help but smile when she saw Sam. She was nervous about the reaction she would get from him when he heard what she had to tell him. She could only hope that he wouldn't run and tell Ivy or Ethan. As she thought about Ethan her heart felt as if it stopped beating. She couldn't believe that even after all of this time that he still had the power to hurt her even when she hasn't seen him in years.

She stood up carefully from her spot on the couch and said "Hi Sam it's been a long time."

Sam nodded and smiled as he made his way over to Theresa and pulled her into a tight hug. He instantly let her go though when he heard her gasp and then her hiss of pain. His eyes roamed over her body and he saw that her shirt had rode up a bit and he gasped at the bruises on her side. He felt anger explode in his chest at the thought of someone hurting a woman he thought of as his family.

He took in a deep breath and then released it. "Yes, Theresa it has been a long time but it's good to see you. We've missed you around here these past eight years."

Theresa gave Sam a sad smile and then looked over at her daughter and son and said "Why don't you two go and play for a little bit?"

Little Ethan looked like he wanted to object but Sheridan stood up and said "Actually Theresa why don't I take Little Ethan and Samantha out for some ice cream?"

Samantha liked that idea and smiled at her Mom and said "Can we go with Aunt Sheridan Mom? We promise that we'll be good and listen to her."

Theresa couldn't help but chuckle as she looked at her daughter and saw the light in her eyes. "Okay you two can go with Aunt Sheridan but I want you to make sure that you listen to her. Also I don't want you two talking to any strangers."

Little Ethan understood what it was that Theresa hadn't said and he looked at his Mom and said "Don't worry Mom we'll only talk to Aunt Sheridan."

At that Paloma, Fancy and Kay all stood up and Paloma said "We'll go with them. If you need us back here give one of us a call and we'll come straight back."

Theresa smiled and nodded her head in thanks at her sister and sister in laws and then watched in silence after both Samantha and Little Ethan gave her a hug as they all exited the house. She sent up a silent prayer that while they were all out that they wouldn't run into Ethan. She came back from her thoughts as a sharp pain went through her side making her cry out.

Antonio, Miguel, Luis and Sam all quickly turned their eyes towards Theresa at her cry of pain and Luis hurried over to her and said "Theresa, what is it? What's wrong?"

Theresa tried to smile through the pain but couldn't. She knew that Luis and everyone else was watching her but if she opened up her mouth to say anything she would end up crying out again and she didn't want to alarm them more than she already had. She clenched her teeth as wave after wave of pain went through her side, her chest and her hand. She knew that her Mom would know the whole story now because there had been parts that she had left out when telling the story earlier but she knew that she needed to tell Sam everything.

As the pain finally started to subside Theresa gave everyone a strained smile and said "I'm alright now. I just need to sit back down I think."

At those words Sam and Luis hurried to help Theresa sit down while Antonio and Miguel left the room to go and get some pillows to help make Theresa more comfortable. Once they came back Antonio put a pillow to Theresa's side while Miguel put one on her stomach and they gave Theresa a slight smile which grew when Theresa smiled back at them.

Sam sat down on the coffee table in front of Theresa while Luis sat down beside Theresa with both Miguel and Antonio taking up their places behind the couch with their hands on Theresa's shoulders. Sam couldn't help but smile at the united front they all possessed even as Pilar sat down on Theresa's others side with Noah sitting on the floor with Theresa's legs propped up on his lap.

"Theresa, can you tell me what happened to you? I know that it'll be hard to talk about but if you don't tell me then I can't help you." Sam finally said. He had thought about how to word what he needed to say without making Theresa scared or without making Theresa hold anything back.

Theresa sighed and grabbed onto her Mom's hand and looked at her before looking back at Sam. "About two years or so ago I met a guy by the name of Nathan. He seemed really nice and caring so I started dating him. About eight months into our relationship we decided to move in together. I never knew that he had a mean streak in him because anytime he stayed over at my place or I over at his place he was always so sweet and gently. A year ago I had found out I was pregnant. I thought that he would be happy when I told him because he had actually talked about having kids with me and he was pretty good with Little Ethan and Samantha or at least I thought so."

Theresa had to stop for a moment and take in a breath so that she wouldn't cry and Sam said "We can take a break if you need to Theresa."

Theresa shook her head and took in another breath before letting it out. "No, I'm okay now. After I told him I was pregnant he changed. He started hitting me and one day he beat me so bad that he put me in the hospital. He made me lose our baby. After I was released from the hospital I told him that I was going to leave him but he begged me not to and he apologized and told me that he would never beat me again. I don't know why but for some reason I believed him. Everything was good for about three months and then he started drinking again and he started beating me again. Anytime I tried to leave he threatened to kill me or that he would kill Little Ethan or Samantha so I stayed. I couldn't bear the thought of him killing one of my children and I knew that it wasn't an idol threat. I knew that if I left him he would go after me or one of my children so I stayed with him. He always made sure to hit where the naked eye wouldn't see any bruises on me."

Luis was vibrating in anger as was Antonio, Miguel, Noah and even Sam at hearing that Nathan had threatened the kids and Sam said "Why didn't you call one of us Theresa? We could have and would have helped you."

Theresa sighed and gave Sam a sad smile. "Nathan didn't know where I was from originally and I wanted it kept that way in case I was able to ever get away. Even though Nathan never knew where I was from he said that if I ever ran to my family that he would hunt them down and harm them and I couldn't take that risk. After Nathan put me in the hospital a year ago on one of the days that he wasn't there I made a phone call to the realtor here in Harmony and asked for a three bedroom house but she told me that there was a four bedroom house that had just been put on the market and when she told me the address I knew that I had to have it. I told her I'd take it and she made the offer to which the previous owners accepted. I knew that if I ever got the chance I would finally run."

Sam nodded and said "What made you finally get the courage to run Theresa?"

Theresa's eyes closed on a wave of pain but not physical pain and unintentionally she put her hand on her stomach which all the guys followed and as they noticed what she did their mouths dropped open and Theresa said "I ended up back at the Doctor's today because of a beating that Nathan had given me last night. The beating that Nathan gave me last night was even worse than the beating that caused me to lose our baby a year ago. You see when I told Nathan last night that I wasn't feeling good and didn't want to sleep with him he forced me too. He beat me and choked me until I was unconscious and then he still slept with me. Luckily Little Ethan and Samantha was at a friends of mine and didn't hear or see anything. I went to the Doctor today and he did some test and told me that I'm three months pregnant. After telling me I was pregnant he finished checking me out. I have four cracked ribs, a concussion, a broken hand and wrist that I need to get treated by an Orthopedic surgeon and I have a cracked collar bone as well as bruises on my neck from where he choked me. I knew that if I stayed any longer that he would not only kill this baby but kill me in the process. So I rushed home and got the bags that I had packed and rushed over to pick Little Ethan and Samantha up from my friends and we headed to the airport. I bought three tickets for Phoenix, AZ in my real name and then went and bought three tickets for Harmony in a fake name hoping that it would throw Nathan off once he realized that I was gone and wasn't coming back."

Pilar was crying by the time Theresa finished talking. She had known that there was more to the story than Theresa had told them earlier but she couldn't believe how much Theresa had left out. She couldn't believe that her daughter had went through so much pain and heartache at her age.

Sam frowned and then looked at Theresa. "You knew that you had a concussion and cracked ribs yet you flew? Theresa don't you know that flying could have harmed you even more?"

Theresa sighed. "I know that Sam but if I would have stayed in D.C a moment longer Nathan would have found me and killed me. I couldn't let that happen."

Sam nodded and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling Eve and having her come over. She'll probably bring Julian with her but you know that Julian and Eve will keep you being here a secret if that is what you want."

Theresa nodded and closed her eyes as she listened to Sam say after putting his cell phone on speaker "Hi, Eve I need you to do me a favor. I need you to get your Doctor's bag and bring it over to Pilar's."

"_Why do I need to bring my Doctor's bag over to Pilar's, Sam? Is Pilar okay?" Eve asked._

"Pilar isn't the one who needs medical attention Eve. I promise that everything will be explained as soon as you get here. But could you hurry please? The person who needs to be checked over is looking paler and paler every second that passes."

_Eve moved around the bedroom that her and Julian shared and she said "Okay I'm on my way. Is it okay if I bring Julian? You know that he hasn't been liking me out of his sight since I was held up at gun point."_

Sam looked over at Theresa who still had her eyes shut but when he saw her give a slight nod he said "Yes, you can bring Julian but when you get here you're going to have to keep something a secret."

_Eve frowned at that. "Okay that was just cryptic Sam but Julian and I will be there in about five minutes."_

"Thanks Eve." Sam said before closing his cell phone. He looked at Theresa and his heart broke for the girl he knew and loved. He just hoped that her and her unborn baby would be okay. He silently vowed that he would do everything he could to make sure they Theresa and her unborn baby as well as his grandchildren stayed safe.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for this story... Now this chapter is going to be short but I want to show Sam's thoughts and Luis's thoughts on everything... The next chapter will be longer...

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions...

Sam couldn't believe that Theresa was back in town finally after being gone for eight long years. He was very happy that she was back in town because he knew what her absence had done not only to Pilar but to Antonio, Miguel, Kay, Sheridan, Luis, Fancy, Noah, and Paloma. Hell if he was going to be honest her leaving like she did eight years ago also hit him hard.

As his eyes took in everything about her appearance as he waited on Eve to get her he felt his heart break. He couldn't believe that he was looking at the same vibrant woman from years ago. If he hadn't know that she was back in town and he would have passed her on the street he was not sure that he would have recognized her without being told who she was. That was how different she looked to him and not just because of the bruises.

Her hair was a lighter color and she was a whole lot thinner than what she use to be and a whole lot thinner than what she should be. He would be sure to have Eve check that out too while she was here. He knew that Eve was going to be shocked but he didn't feel as if he could tell Eve that Theresa was back over the telephone. He let out a small sigh as he saw Theresa wince as she moved a little on the couch.

In his own mind he vowed that he would make sure that Theresa didn't get hurt again. He wouldn't let Theresa be hurt by her ex or even by his own son Ethan ever again. He could tell just by looking into her eyes that she was in pain and not just in physical pain. He couldn't help but think how hard it must be for her to be back in this town after leaving it eight years ago.

He wasn't even sure what went on eight years ago that caused Theresa to leave town in a rush like she did but he had a feeling it had to do with his son Ethan and his wife Gwen. As he thought about Gwen his face turned to stone because he knew exactly the kind of person Gwen is and he was disappointed in his son because his son couldn't see it. He shut his eyes as he thought about the fact that if it hadn't been for Gwen that Theresa would be his daughter in law instead of the cold hearted bitch that was his daughter in law.

When he opened up his eyes he looked at Theresa and couldn't help but smile. He knew that little Ethan was his grandson and he had no doubt what so ever that Samantha was his granddaughter also. He could tell just by looking at both little Ethan and Samantha that they both looked like Ethan in a lot of ways. He shook his head in wonder how his own son Ethan couldn't see the resemblance between himself and little Ethan.

He wondered if Theresa ever regretted letting Gwen and Ethan run her out of town like he was pretty sure they did. Although he was sure that it was more Gwen than Ethan but he blames both Gwen and Ethan because Ethan didn't try to stop Theresa from leaving nor did he try to stop Gwen from doing a lot of the things that she had done to Theresa. He couldn't help but wonder what both Ethan and Gwen were going to think or what they would do once they found out that Theresa was back in town. He had no doubt that both Ethan and Gwen would find out sooner or later and more than likely sooner that Theresa was back in town and not only that she was back in town with little Ethan but that she had a daughter too that looked a lot like Ethan.

As he thought about that he vowed that he would make sure that took a while before Gwen or Ethan even found out that Theresa was in town. He vowed that if they some how found out Theresa was back in town before Theresa was ready to deal with either of them then he would do whatever he had to do to keep them away from Theresa even if he had to threaten them with jail time for harassment. He wouldn't let Theresa get any more stressed out than she already was. He wouldn't let Theresa be hurt any more than she already was. He wouldn't let Theresa go through any more than what she already was and would be going through.

He would do whatever it was that was necessary to make sure that Theresa and her unborn baby who he already thought of as another grand kid was safe and out of harms way. He wouldn't let anything happen to Theresa or her baby. He would make sure that everyone in the police station knew what was going on and what to be on the look out. He already felt as if he had let Theresa down once he vowed that he would never let her down again. He loved Theresa like a daughter and this time around he was going to make sure that she knew it and that everyone around knew it too. He wouldn't let anybody walk all over her again and that included his clueless son and his cold blooded and cold hearted wife.

As he looked around the living room he saw that Pilar, Luis, Antonio, Miguel and Noah were all thinking and feeling the same as he was. He knew then that no matter what it took that they would all band together to make sure that Theresa, her unborn baby, her son and her daughter were all safe and not harmed by words or harmed physically. He knew that they would all make sure that Theresa understood and knew that she was no longer alone. He would definitely make sure that Theresa understood that anytime she needed him he would be there for her. He didn't care if that pissed off his son, his son's wife or even his own wife. He would be there for Theresa and make sure that she lived until she was old and gray.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... I'm sorry that it's been a while... My muse has been stuck on Gilmore Girls, One Tree Hill and Roswell so if I don't write for those three they are constantly popping in to my stories... Anyways here is an update... I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and that you all have a Happy New Years...

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions...

Sam heard a car pull into the driveway and he saw Luis, Antonio, Noah and Miguel all tense up and he said "I'll look out the window to see who it is."

After making that statement he walked over to the living room window and pulled the curtain away from the window. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Eve and Julian. He turned his head back towards everyone and gave them a smile letting them know that it was okay but when his eyes landed on Theresa the smile went into eclipse because he saw how much she was struggling to breathe. He swore and then walked quickly to the front door and pulled it open before Eve or Julian even got to the door and knocked. "Eve you need to get in here quickly. Theresa is having a hard time breathing."

Eve wasn't sure what to expect after getting the phone call from Sam but she sure wasn't expecting him to tell her what he just did and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Theresa? When did Theresa get here? What happened to her? Is she okay?"

Sam sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Eve if you'll just get in here and check her over we will fill you in. But when I said she is having a hard time breathing I meant it. She is struggling for each breath she takes."

Eve nodded and quickly made her way into the house. Her first look at Theresa had her gasping in shock. She couldn't believe that the woman sitting on the couch was the same Theresa who had left here eight years ago yet she knew that it was indeed her. She quickly made her way over to the couch and kneeled down in front of it. "Okay I'm going to need all of you to move off of the couch so that I can lay Theresa down and look her over. You all can stand behind the couch if you want to."

Luis nodded and stood up followed by his Mom and then Noah who was on the floor in front of Theresa. They moved behind the couch and then Luis helped Eve lay Theresa down across the page. He hated seeing how much pain his sister was in. He hated that he felt helpless right now. He hated that he couldn't take his sister's pain away. He watched as Eve slowly checked Theresa over and then he looked up and saw that Julian was watching Eve work on Theresa and saw the concern in his eyes and he couldn't help but smile as he thought about how much Julian has changed over the years.

"Can you tell me exactly where it hurts Theresa?" Eve asked. She could tell that the younger woman was in a world of pain but until she knew the extent of Theresa's injuries she didn't feel comfortable giving her anything for the pain.

Theresa gave Eve a strained smile. "My ribs, my hand and my head. I flew with a concussion and cracked ribs."

Eve and Julian both gasped and Julian said "Theresa what in the world was you thinking flying in that kind of condition?"

Theresa flicked her eyes to Julian and saw the concern in them and she tried to give him a smile but she couldn't so she said in a whisper "Well I was thinking that if I didn't get away Nathan would kill me and my unborn baby as well as harm my son and daughter."

Eve gasped and said "Theresa are you saying that you're pregnant?"

Theresa gave a slight nod. "The Doctor I saw this morning at the hospital after I went once I woke up from the severe beating I got last night told me today I'm about three months along."

Eve swore and then looked back at Julian and Sam and then looked at Luis, Antonio, Miguel, Pilar, and Noah and then finally looked back at Theresa. "Theresa we need to get you to the hospital. I want to check you over fully and check on your baby. Is that okay with you?"

Theresa sighed because she knew that there wasn't anyway she could get out of going. "It will have to be fine with me Eve. I need to make sure that my baby is alright. It hurts like hell every time I move."

Eve nodded. "It will honey. I'm thinking that you have broken ribs and not cracked ones. If that is the case then I'm going to need to make sure that one of them didn't puncture your lung since you flew. How long have you had trouble breathing?"

Theresa closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "Since about an hour into the flight."

Eve nodded and looked at all the guys. "I need one of you guys to carry her out to my car. I'd say we should call an ambulance but I'm pretty sure that she did some more damage than what she already had because she flew. The reason I want her in my car is because the backseat is long enough she can lay down on it."

Before any of the guys could respond Theresa said "Luis can you call Sheridan and have her bring Little Ethan and Samantha to the hospital? Also Julian do you think you could carry me out please?"

Julian was surprised at Theresa's question but nodded. "If that is what you want Theresa."

Theresa smiled slightly and whispered "It's what I want Julian."

Julian gave Theresa a slight smile and then walked over to the couch and bent down and gently lifted Theresa up into his arms. He couldn't believe how light she was. He frowned as he thought about the things she had said. He had questions he wanted to ask but he figured it best to wait til later to ask them. He looked at his wife and saw her smiling slightly and then he saw everyone else smiling slightly as they watched him holding Theresa in his arms. "Eve I'll sit in back with Theresa so that she can put her head on my lap. If someone will bring out one of the pillows that would be great. Also with me sitting in back Pilar can ride in the front seat with us."

Pilar smiled gratefully at Julian and said "Thank you Julian."

Julian just smiled and shook his head. "It's not a problem Pilar. I think we should all be going."

Eve stood up and nodded. "Yes, we need to get Theresa straight to the hospital. I take it that you all are coming?"

Luis nodded and spoke for everybody when he said "There is no way in hell we are letting Theresa out of our eyesight right now. I'll call Sheridan and have her and the others bring Little Ethan and Samantha to the hospital along with the other kids."

Sam nodded and said "I'm going to have to call Ivy so she doesn't worry. I hate to say it but I don't think we're going to be able to keep the fact that Theresa is in town a secret from Gwen and Ethan any longer. We will just have to make sure that neither Gwen or Ethan don't get anywhere near Theresa, Little Ethan or Samantha."

At the mention of Ethan a hard look came into Julian's eyes and he said "I'll help to make sure. I don't know what went on eight years ago but I'll damned well make sure it don't happen again."

Luis nodded and Eve said "Okay you guys we need to get moving. Theresa is fading in and out. I will feel a lot better once I check her over fully."

Everyone nodded and followed Julian out and then got in the cars they would be taking once Julian and Theresa were in the backseat of Eve's Escalade. Shortly after that they were all on the way to the hospital and within five minutes they were pulling into the hospital and parking. Once they were all parked Luis hurried over to Eve's car and helped Julian out and then let Julian lift Theresa out and soon they were all heading into the hospital with Julian and Eve leading the way.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions...

Sheridan, Paloma, Fancy and Kay were all sitting down at a table outside the ice cream parlor laughing at the antics of Little Ethan and Samantha. They couldn't help but laugh because both kids while eating their ice cream were also having a mini ice cream food fight with one another. They all thought that it was wonderful that Little Ethan and Samantha were so close to one another.

"Aunt Sheridan do you think Mom is okay?" Samantha asked out of the blue.

Sheridan looked at Samantha and gave her a small smile. "I'm sure that your Mom will be just fine honey. Eve is the best Doctor in Harmony and she'll make sure of it especially since Eve's daughter Whitney is one of your Mom's best friends."

Samantha let out a relieved sigh and nodded her head but as she opened her mouth to say something Little Ethan cut in with "Oh great here comes Gwen and Ethan."

Sheridan and Fancy both turned their heads and looked over their shoulders and Fancy said "Are you two done with your ice cream? We should be going."

As she finished saying that all of their cell phones went off and Sheridan, Paloma, Fancy and Kay all pulled them out and looked at the text message they got and as one stood up and Sheridan said "Okay you two lets get going. We're going to head to the hospital because Eve wanted to run some test on your Mom and the best place for it was at the hospital."

As Little Ethan and Samantha stood up Ethan and Gwen reached the table and Ethan said "Hi Sheridan how are you doing?"

Sheridan loved her nephew but right now she didn't want to deal with him especially with Gwen beside him. "I'm doing fine Ethan but we got to go so I'll talk to you later."

Ethan frowned at Sheridan's curt tone and then noticed the two kids with her, Fancy, Kay and Paloma. "Who are these two?"

Little Ethan shook his head in disbelief and said "You don't need to know who my sister and I am. Aunt Sheridan can we get going to the hospital. We really want to be there with Mom."

Sheridan nodded and said "Sorry Ethan but you heard the kid. Now we have got to go. My husband is at the hospital waiting on me to get there with our nephew and niece."

Ethan's mouth dropped open in shock as he realized who the boy was. "Little Ethan? God I've missed you."

Little Ethan laughed bitterly. "I'm sure you haven't Ethan. In any case I don't want to see or talk to you. Come on Samantha lets start walking. I'm sure Aunt Sheridan, Aunt Kay, Aunt Fancy and Aunt Paloma will catch up to us. We need to go make sure Mom is okay and that our little brother or sister is okay too."

Ethan's eyes widened at Little Ethan's words and he watched Little Ethan and the girl Samantha walk away before turning his head back towards Sheridan and demanding "What's wrong with Theresa?"

This time it was Kay who gave a bitter laugh and said "Grow up Ethan. You may be my brother but your a first class jerk. As for what is wrong with Theresa it's none of your damn business especially after the way you treated her eight years ago! Now if you'll excuse us we have a sister in law who needs us at the hospital and we have a nephew and a niece who are walking these streets unprotected when the ass who hurt Theresa could show up at any time!"

Paloma shook her head and said "Kay just zip your lips before you let anymore slip. Come on we'll go catch up to Little Ethan and Samantha."

Kay nodded and looked at Sheridan and Fancy. "You two catch up to us when you can but kind of hurry because I really don't want to deal with your husbands because you're not with us."

Fancy chuckled and nodded and watched as Paloma and Kay took off running after Little Ethan and Samantha before she turned her eyes back to Ethan and the silent Gwen who seemed to be smiling and her eyes frosted over with ice as she said to Gwen "Wipe that damn smile off of your face before I do it for you Gwen. I don't know how and I don't know why Ethan puts up with your shit but I won't put up with it. If I hear of you harassing Theresa or if I catch you anywhere near her I will make your life a living hell like you did for hers. And don't forget Gwen I could ruin you I haven't yet but your time is coming."

Gwen's mouth dropped open and she said "You wouldn't do it Fancy."

Fancy laughed and opened up her purse and pulled something out of it. "I wouldn't do it would I Gwen? Just for that after I make sure that Theresa is okay I will do it. Ethan and everyone else deserves to know just what you've done to Theresa all those years ago."

After saying that Fancy walked off leaving a stunned Gwen, a confused Ethan and a pissed off Sheridan who said "Fancy is right Gwen you're going to get what you deserve in one way or another. Ethan I wish I could say it was a pleasure but it was anything but a pleasure. Now I have to go catch up with Fancy so that we can catch up with Paloma, Kay, Little Ethan and Samantha. Ethan if I were you I'd take a long hard look at what you did eight years ago because it's going to come and bite you in the ass. I love you Ethan and I always will but what you did eight years ago was stupid and because of what you did eight years ago Theresa, Little Ethan and Samantha paid the price and are still paying it. One more piece of advice for both of you. I'd watch what I say and do because if you don't then like Fancy said there will be hell to pay. And now it's time for me to catch up with my niece and nephew and go check on my sister in law who is at the hospital with Eve, Julian, Sam, Pilar, Miguel, Antonio, Noah and Luis."

She walked away leaving a stunned and furious Gwen and a stunned and confused Ethan. She didn't even bother turning to look and see if either of them had moved from their spots. She really didn't care. All she cared about was getting to the hospital and seeing Theresa. She caught up to Fancy and then both her and Fancy started walking faster and right before they reached the hospital they caught up to Kay, Paloma, Samantha and Little Ethan. Then as the family they were they all walked into the hospital together.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... This chapter will be short... I want to show Ethan's thoughts now that he knows Theresa is in town... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ethan was stunned, confused and shocked at what he had just heard Fancy and Sheridan say. He was stunned and shocked because Theresa was back in Harmony when he had thought she would never come back here. He was confused because as he looked at Gwen he knew that she knew why Theresa had left like she had all those years ago. He was also stunned and shocked at the way both Fancy and Sheridan had talked to him and Gwen.

He had so many thoughts and questions running through his mind that he couldn't get them straight. He wanted to know what Gwen was hiding from him because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was indeed hiding something from him. He wanted to know what Fancy was talking about but he had a feeling once he did that everything he had thought he knew was nothing but a lie.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face as he wondered what was wrong with Theresa. He knew that it had to be something serious if Julian and Sam were at the hospital with her. He looked at Gwen again and saw that her face was as white as a ghost and he couldn't even bring himself to care. All he cared about right now was getting to the hospital and finding out what was wrong with Theresa. He knew that he shouldn't go but he couldn't not go. Especially since he still loved her after eight years and after everything she had done to him or everything he had thought she done to him.

Without saying a word to Gwen he started walking down the street. He heard Gwen call his name but he didn't stop walking nor did he turn towards her. He heard her running to catch up to him but he ignored her. Right now he couldn't and wouldn't deal with whatever was wrong with her. It took all he had not to yank his arm out from underneath her hand when her hand touched his arm. Instead he blocked her out and continued walking to the hospital with her beside him.

Once he got in front of the hospital he stopped and took in a deep breath and let it out. He had a feeling that he was going to need all the strength he possessed inside of him for what he was about to find out. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that what he was about to find out was going to send him into a rage like he has never felt before.

As he stood there looking up at the hospital he sighed. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to when he first saw Little Ethan. His heart started beating hard in his chest as he thought about how much Little Ethan looked like him. His mind then flashed to the little girl who had been with Little Ethan whose name was Samantha and his knees just about buckled. He couldn't believe that he had believed Gwen all those years ago when she told him that Little Ethan wasn't his son. As he thought about it now he knew that Little Ethan was his son just like he now knew that the little girl Samantha was also his daughter. His heart broke inside his chest as he realized just how badly he must have hurt Theresa with his cold words and his actions.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: *snorts* Dang it has been over 2 yrs since I last updated this story! Sorry everyone... Anywayz here is a new chapter for you all finally... LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

When Gwen finally caught up with Ethan she glared at him and snarled "What are we doing here, Ethan? You can't seriously be thinking about going in and seeing Theresa!"

Ethan turned his head and looked at Gwen with hard eyes. "That is exactly what I thinking of doing, Gwen. Gwen, you may be my wife but you don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do. You do not get to tell me who I can and cannot talk to. If I want to go in there and see Theresa I will do so and nothing you say will stop me. In fact I want to go in and talk to Fancy about what she said about you. I want to know just what my Sister has on you that caused you to go as pale as a ghost. What does Fancy have on you, Gwen? Just what have you done?"

Gwen swallowed hard and shook her head. "Fancy doesn't have anything on me, Ethan. Ethan, you know how she is. Come on lets go home and finish making our vacation plans."

Ethan shook his head. "I'm not going home just yet, Gwen. I want to know why Theresa is here at the hospital. I want to talk to Fancy about whatever it is she thinks she has on you. I want to talk to Sheridan about Little Ethan and the girl that was with him Samantha. Plus I need to talk to Luis and see if he has found any information on the break in that happened at Crane Enterprises. If you want to go home you go right on and do so, Gwen."

Gwen's face paled but she shook her head once again. "I'll come in with you, Ethan, and then once you find out why Theresa is here we can go home and finish making our vacation plans."

Ethan sighed but ignored Gwen as he led the way into the hospital. He had no doubt that his world was going to change and change soon and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He also had a feeling that whatever he found out today was going to make him see things and people for who and what they really are. He walked into the waiting room of the Emergency Room and his eyes widened when he saw just who all was in it. "What the hell? Why is everyone here?"

At Ethan's voice Sam turned his head to look at his Son from where he was sitting holding his Granddaughter on his lap. "We are all here waiting on Eve to come out and tell us how Theresa is doing. What are you doing here, Son?"

Ethan looked at his Dad and said "We ran into Fancy, Sheridan, Paloma, and Kay while they had little Ethan and the little girl you have on your lap out for ice cream and heard that Theresa was here at the hospital. What I didn't know is that you and mom would be here along with Julian. Why are you all here?"

Julian took a step forward from where he was leaning against the wall beside where Pilar was sitting and snarled "It isn't any of your business why we are all here. As far as I am concerned you have lost the right to know what is going on with Theresa when you sided with the crazy bitch standing next to you. And, Gwen, before you say anything let me just point out I have evidence of every single thing you have ever done to Theresa and it will be made public if you piss me off or say one wrong thing to Theresa. I would have made it public eight years ago but I didn't want Theresa hurting any more than she already was but now I think it's time that everyone in Harmony find out just who and what you are Gwen."

Ivy nodded from where she was sitting next to Sam. "I must say that I agree with Julian for once. This has gone on for far too long. It's time once and for all for everything to be out in the open. That is the only way Theresa, the kids, and everyone else is going to be able to heal. I have a lot to make up with Theresa and I will spend the rest of my life doing so. It is my cross to bear on the things I have said and done to Theresa but at least I am willing to own up to my mistakes. Can you say the same, Gwen?"

Gwen stared at Julian and then Ivy in shock before she snapped out of it and hissed "Watch what you say to me, Ivy. How can you both stand or sit there and say the things you are to me. I only did what was right and you know it! Theresa would have never fit in with your family. I mean after all she is the Housekeeper's daughter."

Ivy's face hardened as she spat "I would rather my son be with Theresa than with the town's slut daughter. Does Ethan know that you were seen going into a hotel with a guy who wasn't him, Gwen? At least Theresa is honest in who she is and what she does. I mean God we all know that you are the furthest thing from an honest woman. Now are you going to tell Ethan everything you have done or do we have to? Because it will come out, Gwen, and not only to Ethan. It's time that everyone in this town knows just how much damage you have caused Theresa. And, Gwen, for someone so smart you are very stupid. If you would have even thought to check up on what Theresa has been up to in the last eight years you would know that she is very rich and very successful. Not only did she get the money that Alistar left her when he died and yes she is still the head of Crane Industries but she also has a fashion line that she funded herself. She doesn't even touch the money she makes from Crane Industries. If you would have thought to look up just what she has been doing you would know that she is richer than the Crane's ever were. Her fashion line is sold in the United States, Italy, France, and just about anywhere you can imagine. In fact she owns the company you work for so if I was you I would start looking for another job."

Pilar smirked from where she was sitting in between Luis and Antonio. "So for Theresa just being a Housekeeper's daughter, Gwen, she has excelled in life and she can buy and sell you over a thousand times. I think it best if you leave and Ethan leave, Gwen, because if you don't I will have security escort you both out. Ethan, when you can get rid of the woman beside you, you can come back and I'll think about letting you know what is going on with my daughter."

Ethan nodded and looked at Gwen with hard eyes. "I think that it is best if you go home, Gwen. Obviously there is a lot of things you have been keeping from me and I will find out what they are but for now the most important thing is that I find out what is going on with Theresa. I also think you need some time to think if you are going to come clean yourself or if I am going to have to learn whatever it is from my Mother, Julian, and everyone else."

Gwen shook her head and snarled "I'm not leaving without you, Ethan."

Ethan shook his head. "You can either leave on your own, Gwen, or I can have my Father call for an officer and have you arrested because right now you are harassing people who don't want you here. Now which is it? Will you leave on your own or do you need an escort?"

Gwen swore and then turned on her heel and stomped out of the waiting room and then out of the hospital. She couldn't believe that Ethan wouldn't leave with her. Well actually if she thought about it she could because of course he would want to know what was wrong with Theresa. As she made her way back to where her car was at downtown she couldn't help but wonder just how much her life was going to change because she knew that Ivy, Julian, and all of the others wouldn't hesitate to tell Ethan everything they knew if he asked them pointblank. She knew that they wouldn't lie to his face if he asked them straight out just what it was that she had done. Once she was in her car she quickly started it and drove towards her Mother's. She knew her Mother would help her come up with a plan to make sure that none of her secrets came to light. Little did she know that her secrets weren't going to be the only ones coming to light.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ethan turned back to everyone else after he saw Gwen walk out of the hospital and demanded "Now that Gwen is gone what in the hell is wrong with Theresa?"

Pilar took a breath and let it out but before she could say anything Eve walked into the waiting room and said "Theresa is being prepped for surgery. I will be assisting in the surgery. Her right lung has been punctured by one of her broken ribs. Now I know that you all are worrying because of the fact that she is pregnant but her and the baby will both be alright. We will have to keep a close eye for the next seventy two hours on the baby but the baby seems to be doing great right now so I don't see a problem. I have put a cast on Theresa' arm and hand for her broken arm and wrist. Everything else seems to be alright so far but I'll know more after the surgery."

Luis stood up. "Is Theresa okay to have the surgery?"

Eve smiled and nodded. "Theresa is strong, Luis, and she will come through the surgery with flying colors. Now if you all will go up to the third floor and take a seat in the Surgical waiting room I will come out and tell you all how she is doing once the surgery is complete. It shouldn't take more than an hour or two since we just need to re-inflate her lung and put in a drainage tube so that she doesn't get any fluid in her lungs."

Luis nodded and then helped Pilar up and started leading the way out of the waiting room and over to the elevators. He looked over his shoulder at Ethan and gave a curt nod. "You might as well come along, Ethan. We will tell you everything once we get situated in the Surgical waiting room."

Ethan nodded and followed behind his Dad, Mom, and Julian who were walking beside little Ethan and the little girl that he was sure was his daughter. He had a lot of questions that needed to be asked and he could only hope that everyone had answers for him.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I had fun writing this chapter... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you all think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know that it has been a while since I have updated this story and for that I am sorry... Here is a new update for you though! I hope you all like the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they were all in the surgical waiting room and sitting down Ethan demanded "Just what in the hell is wrong with Theresa? What do you all know about Gwen that I don't? What has Gwen done that makes you all hate her like you all seem to?"

Julian saw that the others were all exchanging looks and sighed. He looked Ethan straight in the eyes. "First off Theresa flew here with broken ribs, a concussion, and a broken wrist. One of her ribs shifted and punctured her lung so they are going to have to go in a re-inflate it. The guy she was with apparently has been beating her and this wasn't the first time he has done this. From what I have gathered a year ago he beat her so bad that he cost her the baby she was pregnant with. He beat her severely last night and then sexually assaulted her and she went to the doctor's today to make sure she was alright and ended up finding out that she is three months pregnant. She knew that if she stayed she would end up losing her baby again so she grabbed Little Ethan and Samantha and came home finally. As for the Gwen thing it is more like what hasn't Gwen done, Ethan. It was Gwen and Rebecca who sent your paternity to the tabloids. We have all tried to tell you that multiple times over the last eight to nine years but you would not listen to any of us. Gwen knew that Little Ethan was yours and not mine but she threatened Theresa so that Theresa wouldn't tell you. Every man that Gwen told you that Theresa had slept with were actually the men that Gwen herself had been sleeping with or slept with. Gwen made it hard for Theresa to even show herself in public because of the lies that she was spreading around about Theresa. Gwen is the one who sent those men after Theresa nine years ago. Gwen was the one who had someone tamper with the breaks on Theresa's car. Lets not forget that it was Gwen who ran Theresa out of Harmony eight years ago by telling Theresa that she either get rid of the baby she was carrying on her own or that she would make sure that Theresa lost the baby in the most painful and hurtful way that she could. Then there is also the fact you were a first class asshole to Theresa when she finally did tell you that Little Ethan was your son. You threw everything Gwen told you that Theresa had supposedly done in her face. By the time Theresa came to see me she was completely heartbroken, sick, and scared and begged for me to help her leave Harmony. Not a day has went by that I didn't know where Theresa was at. You seem to forget, Ethan, that my father left everything to Theresa when he died. He also left proof about everything both Gwen and Rebecca has done to Theresa over the years. He tried to make up for everything he did to Theresa when he met his end. He made sure that she had complete control of Crane Industries and the Crane money so that Rebecca and Gwen couldn't get their hands on it no matter what they tried. When I was able to divorce Rebecca it was Theresa who made sure that Rebecca didn't get a cent of the Crane money. It is only right that you know this because come tomorrow it will be in the papers and I will be having charges pressed again Gwen like they should have been years ago."

Ethan was pale by the time Julian finished talking and his heart was breaking in his chest. "My God. How did I not see any of us this? How did I not know any of this?"

Pilar sighed and put her hand on Ethan's shoulder from where she was sitting next to him. "Ethan, Gwen always made sure to make you leave whenever she thought we were about to bring up her misdeeds. You saw how she was before she left the hospital earlier. She tried her hardest to get you to go with her because she knew we were going to tell you everything that you should have known years ago. She knew that once you found out that nothing she said would make you stay. Now we are going to have to keep an eye on Theresa because Gwen will be gunning for her again. She will blame us telling you on Theresa. She is going to be more dangerous now than she was in the past."

Luis nodded and rubbed a hand down his face. "One of us stays here at the hospital with Theresa at all times. We do not leave her alone for any reason. As soon as it is possible we move her to the Crane mansion where Eve can look after her and we can all stay in the house with her."

Julian nodded. "I'll have the maids make up some rooms for everyone. She will be more protected in the mansion then she would be anywhere else. The security guards at the gate knows not to let Rebecca or Gwen in or anyone else unless we tell them before hand that someone is okayed to come in. Little Ethan and Samantha will also have one of us with them at all hours of the day. We need to lessen up the burden on Theresa's shoulders as much as we can. She is going to have enough on her plate with healing and making sure the baby that she is carrying continues to grow."

Ethan nodded and ran a hand through his hair as he locked eyes with Little Ethan. "I have a lot to make up to you, your mother, and your sister. I am sorry for everything I have ever done to you guys. It kills me knowing that if it wasn't for me that Theresa wouldn't be like she is right now."

Little Ethan sighed and shook his head. "You will have the chance to make it up to us but you had better not hurt my mom again. I don't care if you are my dad or not if you hurt her I will kick you where it hurts. Mom has missed you every single day for the last eight years and I just want her to be happy again. We can start over but you have to earn our trust."

Ethan smiled slightly and nodded as he sat back in the chair he was on and leaned his head back against the wall as he closed his eyes. "There hasn't been a day in the last eight years that I haven't missed Theresa. It just about killed me when she left. It killed me to say the things I said to her all those years ago but I thought I had to give my marriage a chance regardless of how much I didn't want to. If anyone is to blame for the shit Gwen has done to Theresa it is me because she probably knew how I felt and still feel about Theresa."

Ivy shook her head. "You can't blame yourself for what Gwen has done, Ethan. Everything that Gwen has done is her own fault. Nothing that she has done can be laid at your feet and you don't need to be blaming yourself."

Pilar nodded. "Ivy is right, Ethan. Nothing that Gwen has done to Theresa is your fault. She chose to do what she did to Theresa because she was jealous and insecure. She knew that if you were given the choice that you would choose Theresa over her and she wasn't about to let that happen. The only thing you can do now is work on getting Theresa to forgive you and moving forward."

Ethan nodded and just kept his eyes closed as he thought about everything he had learned in the last thirty minutes or so. He could only hope that Theresa would eventually forgive him and give him another chance eventually.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I'm proud of myself for getting this one updated... hehe... Hope y'all like the update! Click the button and let me know what ya think!


End file.
